Follow the Travel of the World (2001 film) Credits
Opening Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Film A Hanna-Barbera & Comedy Central And Blue Sky Studios & Sesame Workshop Production = Follow the Travel of the World = Closing Credits Directed by * Pete Docter * John McKimson Co-Directed by * Lee Unkrich * David Silverman Produced by * Darla K. Anderson * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson Co-Produced by * Chris Wedge * Joseph Barbera Live-Action Directed by * Ken Kwapis Live-Action Produced by * Tony Garnett Executive Producers * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton Associate Producer * Kori Rae Original Story by * Pete Docter * Jill Culton * Jeff Pidgeon * Ralph Eggleston Screenplay by * Robert Rodriguez * John McKimson * Andrew Stanton * Daniel Gerson Music by * Randy Newman Story Supervisor * Bob Peterson Film Editor * Jim Stewart Supervising Technical Director * Thomas Porter Production Designers * Harley Jessup * Bob Pauley Director of Photography * Sharon Calahan Art Directors * Tia W. Kratter * Dominique Louis Supervising Animators * Glenn McQueen * Rich Quade Lighting Supervisor * Jean-Claude J. Kalache Layout & Background Supervisor * Ewan Johnson Scene Planning Supervisor * Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor * Janet Bruce Modeling & Shading Supervisor * Rick Sayre Clean-Up & Visual Effects Supervisor * Eben Ostby Set Dressing Supervisor * Sophie Vincelette Color Models Supervisor * Karen Comella Final Check & Paint Supervisor * Hortensia M. Casagran Simulation & Effects Supervisors * Galyn Susman * Micheal Fong Digitizing Camera Supervisor * Robyn L. Roberts Post Punch Supervisor * Sandy Gordon Rendering Supervisor * Don Schreiter Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor * Annie Elvin Executive Music Producer * Chris Montan Costume Designer * Bill Kellard Graphic Artist * Sam McLean Artistic Coordinator * Christopher Jenkins Production Manager * Graham Walters Sound Designer * Gary Rydstrom Production Supervisor * Katherine Sarafian Crawl Assistant Artistic Coordinator * Kirk Bodyfelt Manager, Digital Production * Aimee Scribner Casting by * Ruth Lambert, C.S.A * Mary Hidalgo * Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast (in Alphabetical Order) * Violet Baudelaire - Cate Bredenkamp * Klaus Baudelaire - Benjamin Carey * Sunny Baudelaire - Catherine Horn * Inspector Gadget / Chief Qrimby – Maurice LaMarche * The New Kid - Mike Judge * Freddie Highmore as Astro and Tobio Tenma, Astro is a robotic duplicate of Toby, Dr. Tenma's son. * Nicolas Cage as Dr. Tenma, Tobi's father, Astro's creator, and head of Metro City's Ministry of Science. * Kristen Bell as Cora, a teenage girl who lives on the surface and befriends Astro. * Samuel L. Jackson as ZOG, a 100-year-old construction robot brought back to life by Astro's blue-core energy. * Penny / Elline – Tegan Moss * Doofcuff / Professor Rover / Brain / Mad Cat – Frank Welker * Professor Moshimo - Togo Igawa * Gadget-Mobile - D. L. Hughley * Gru - Steve Carell * Lucy Wilde - Kristen Wiig * Alvin - Justin Long * Simon - Matthew Gray Bubler * Theodore - Jesse McCartney * Boo / Sloppy - Mary Gibbs * 1 - Henry Kaufman * 2 - Dayci Brookshire * 3 - Bob Bergen * 4 - Sarah-Nicole Robles * 5 - Darin De Paul * Sprixie Princesses - Zoe Nelson * The Littlest Elf - Emily Browning * Margo - Miranda Csogrove * Edith - Dana Gaier * Agnes - Elsie Fisher * Dr. Nefario - Russell Brand * Buck - Simon Pegg * Scrat - Chris Wedge * Manny - Ray Romano * Sid - John Leguizamo * Diego - Denis Leary * Crash - Seann William Scott * Eddie - Josh Peck * Ellie - Queen Latifah * Archer - Frank Langella * Slamfist and Scratch-It - Christopher Guest * Insaniac and Troglokhan - Michael McKean * Punch-It - Harry Shearer * Ocula - Jim Cummings * Bob the Stuart / Kevin the Stuart / Stuart the Minion / Additional Minions / The Decepticons - Stephen Anderson * Matt Lucas as Sparx, the leader of the Robot Revolutionary Front. * Eugene Levy as Orrin, Tenma's cowardly robotic household servant. * Bill Nighy as Dr. Elefun, Dr. Tenma's friend & associate; and as Robotsky, the muscle of the Robot Revolutionary Front. * Donald Sutherland as President Stone, the ruthless and highly ambitious President of Metro City who is running for re-election. * Nathan Lane as Hamegg, a surface-dweller who repairs machines and then uses them in his fighting tournament. * Charlize Theron as "Our Friends" Narrator, of an educational video seen at the film's beginning. * David Bowers as Mike the Fridge, a talking refrigerator and third member of the Robot Revolutionary Front. * Moisés Arias as Zane, a surface-dwelling child. * Alan Tudyk as Mr. Squeegee, a cleaning robot. * David Alan Grier as Mr. Squirt, a cleaning robot. * Madeline Carroll as Widget, Sludge's twin. * Sterling Beaumon as Sludge, Widget's twin. * Dee Bradley Baker as Trashcan, a dog-like robot that eats rubbish. * Elle Fanning as Grace, a girl from Hamegg's house who kicks President Stone in the leg. * Ryan Stiles as Mr. Mustachio, Tobio's teacher. * Newell Alexander as General Heckler, President Stone's head of military. * Victor Bonavida as Sam, a teenage boy from Hamegg's house. * Tony Matthews as Cora's father. * Bob Logan as Stinger One, President Stone's pilot minion who leads a group of aircraft with suction tubes and wants to capture Astro. * Ryan Ochoa as Rick, another teenage boy from Hamegg's house. * The Terminator - Arnold Schwarzenegger * RoboCop - David Sobolov * James Bond - Pierce Brosnan * Sarah Connor - Linda Hamilton * John Connor - Nick Stahl * Kyle Reese - Anton Yelchin * M - Judi Dench * Miss Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell * Q - John Cleese * Agent Nancy Miner - Akiko Morison * Dr. Cornelius Neumeier - Dean Haglund * Sgt. Reed - Blu Mankuma * Colonel Nozzaire – Colin Murdock * General Sir – Kevin M. Richardson * Arthur Poe - John Goodman * Dr. Claw – Brian Drummond * Chip Hazard - Tommy Lee Jones * Brick Bazooka - George Kennedy * Butch Meathook - Jim Brown * Kip Killigan - Ernest Borgnine * Nick Nitro - Clint Walker * Link Static - Bruce Dern * Kamikazi - Eiji Kusuhara * Constantine - Rupert Degas * Eduardo - Benjamin Bratt * Dr. Malocchio – James Coburn * Dennis - Alec Baldwin * Count Olaf - Jim Carrey * Executor - Charles Neilson Reilly * Ravin / Favor/ Suvili - Tim Curry * Locknock - Frank Oz * Narrator – Tom Kane * with Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets ** Starring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar ** Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Ernie ** Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Bert and Grover ** and Principal Muppet Performers: Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson * Starring (in alphabetical order): ** Linda Bove as Linda ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Loretta Long as Susan ** Sonia Manzano as Maria ** Bob McGrath as Bob ** Roscoe Orman as Gordon ** Alania Reed as Olivia ** Kermit Love as Willy ** Paul Bartel as Grouch Cook ** Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Waitress ** John Candy as State Trooper ** Chevy Chase as Newscaster ** Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze ** Waylon Jennings as Truck Driver ** Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze * The voices of: ** Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo ** Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo ** Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo ** Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo ** and Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch * with ** Alyson Court as Ruthie ** Benjamin Barrett as Floyd ** Richard Campbell as Boy with Apple ** Liston Bates as Rescue Boy ** Tawny Richard as Rescue Girl ** Adrian McCalla as Kid at Map ** Tanya Marie Cook as Tanya ** Shawna Stoll as Airline Announcer ** Alan Rose as Voice-Over ** Richard Hawley as Big Bird's Buddy ** Réjane Magloire as Audience Member ** George Lucas as Extra ** Ian Ng Cheng Hin as Young Boy * Muppet Performers: ** Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus and Telly ** Bryant Young as Mr. Snuffleupagus ** Fred Garbo Garver as Barkley ** Cheryl Wagner as Miss Finch ** Patricia Leeper as Mommy Dodo ** Gordon Robertson as Daddy Dodo ** Jeff Weiser as Donnie Dodo ** Shari Weiser as Marie Dodo ** Tim Gosley as Honker Board of Birds * Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Nikki Tilroe, Lee Armstrong, Tim Gosley, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Martin P. Robinson, Patricia Leeper Additional Muppet Performers Frank Meschkuleit, Matthew Pidgeon, Tom Vandenberg, Ron Wagner, Karen Valleau, Gus Harsfai, Charlotte Levinson, Peter McCowatt, Myra Fried, Sandra Shamas, Terry Angus, Stephen Brathwaite, Francine Anderson, Martine Carrier, Michelle Frey, Patricia Lewis, Carolanne MacLean, Brian Moffatt, Jani Lauzon, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero Stunt Performers Ted Hanlan, T.J. Scott, Marco Bianco, Clark Johnson, David Rigby, Lex Byrd, Cactus Simser Additional Story Material by * Bob Peterson * David Silverman * Joe Ranft Story Story Artists Additional Storyboarding Additional Screenplay Material by * Robert Baird * Rhett Reeese * Jonathan Roberts Art CG Painters Production Artists Character Design & Visual Development Editorial Second Assistant Editors Walt Disney Feature Animation Crew Layout Assistant Head of Layout *Tom Shannon Journeymen Key Assistants Assistants Blue Sketch Animation Supervising Animators Animators Rough InBetweeners Character Sculptures *Kent Melton *Raffaello Vecchione Model Development Supervisor *Bruce D. Buckley Motion TD *Paul Seidman *Carlos Cabral Model Development TD *Gary Telfer Modelers *Erica Cassetti *Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting Supervisor *Marcus Hobbs Look Development TDs / Lighting Artists Texture Map Painter *Sonserae Leese Production Software Supervisor *Robert Rosenblum Production Software TD *Robert Falco Scene Set-Up Backgrounds Digital Re-Touch Painters *Christine Laubach *Nancy Olivet Ramirez Clean-Up Animation Lead Keys *Alex Topete *Tenny Chonin *Brandy Contreras *Fred Cox *Sarah Ann Crawford Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators *John Armstrong *James DeV. Mansfield 3D EFX Supervising Animator *Michael Kaschalk Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Breakdown Production Production Manager, Paris *Coralie Cudot-Lissillour Administrative Manager *Maggie Walsh Production Accountant *Andrea McCarthy Paul Assistant Production Managers Story and Sweatbox *Todd J. Winton Editorial *Catherine A. Jones Layout *Tone Thyne Animation *Connie Nartonis Thompson Digital Production *Alaina Yohe Backgrounds *Daniela Mazzucato Clean-Up *Lesley Addario Bentivegna Visual Effects *Michele Mazzano Production *Kevin Wade Paris Animation *Frederika Pepping Paris Clean-Up *Etienne Longa Paris Visual Effects and Backgrounds *Alexandra Skinazi Caps Management *Manager Color Models: Holly E. Bratton *Manager Disk Space and Retakes: Brenda McGirl *Assistant Manager Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin *Assistant Production Manager Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy *Assistant Production Manager Color Models: Julie Vieillemaringe *Assistant Manager Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon *Assistant Manager Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf Scene Planning Scene Planners Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry *Laura J. Jaime *Sherri H. Villarete Animation Check Assistant Supervisor *Karen S. Paat Senior Checker *Mavis Shafer Animation Checkers 2D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisors *Karen N. China *Gareth P. Fishbaugh Digital Mark-Up *Lynnette E. Cullen 2D Animation Processors Color Models Assistant Supervisor *Ann Marie Sorenson Color Model Stylists Paint Assistant Supervisors Color Model Mark-Up Registration *Karan Lee-Storr *Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Paint Mark-Up Painters Final Check Assistant Supervisor *Teri N. McDonald Final Checkers Caps Compositing California Unit *Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales *Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Florida Unit *Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Jason Leonard Robert Buske *Compositor: Earl Scott Coffman Digital Film Printing Camera / Film Recorder Operations Quality Control *Chuck Warren Reuse & Stock Librarian *Vicki L. Casper Walt Disney Live-Action Studios * Production Manager: Jonathan Hackett * 1st Assistant Director: David Shepherd * 2nd Assistant Director: Don Brough * Assistant Art Directors: Dan Davis, Rolf Harvey * Set Decorator: Elinor Rose Galbraith * Set Dresser: Peter Fletcher * Buyers: Christine MacLean, Jeffrey Melvin * Script Supervisor: Tannis Baker * Film Editor: Evan Landis * Assistant Editor: Scott Eldridge * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Bryan D. Keen * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen * Music Consultant: Jeff Moss * Production Consultants: Don McFarlane, Peck Prior * Music Editor: Don K. Harris * Sound Editor: Jim Hopkins * Assistant Sound Editor: Catherine Hutton * Dialogue Editor: Ellen Adams * Production Sound: Bryan Day, Michael LaCroix * ADR Mixer: Christian T. Cooke * Foley Recording Mixer: Donald White * Foley Artist: John Kelly * Re-Recording Mixers: David Appleby, Donald White * Camera 1st Assistants: Todd Crandall, David Niven * Camera 2nd Assistant: Attila Szalay * Wardrobe: Mary-Jane McCarty * Assistant Wardrobe: Tina Livingston * Make-Up: Shonagh Jabour * Assistant Make-Up: Jane Meade * Hair Stylist: Ivan Lynch * Production & Post Production Co-ordinator: Melody Comrie * Production Accountant: Vince Heileson * Assistant Accountant: Dennis Jacobson * Location Manager: Chris Danton * Property Master: Peter Lauterman * Assistant Property Master: Bruce McKenna * Head Prop Maker: Ted Ross * Construction Manager: Joe Curtin * Head Carpenter: Kirk Cheney * Key Scenic Artist: Nick Kosonic * Storyboard Artist: William M. Akers, Eric Chu, Arna Selznick * Draftsman: Roman Hlywa * Transportation & Picture Vehicle Co-ordinator: David Chudnovsky * Driver Captain: A. Randy Jones * Video Assistrance: Kevin Donoghue, Adrian Tucker * Gaffer: Jock Brandis * Best Boy: Gary Phipps * Key Grip: Mark Manchester * Dolly Grip: David Hynes * Casting: Linda Francis, Stuart Aitkins * Extra Casting: Brenda McConnell * Unit Publicist: Mary-Pat Gleeson * Still Photographer: Michael Courtney * Stunt Co-ordinator: Ted Hanlan (The Stunt Team) * Assistant to Mr. Kwapis * - Toronto: Karen Lee Hall * - Los Angeles: Kate Long * Office Assistants: Brian Campbell, Alexandra Thompson, Sharon Guerin * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Craft Service: Jeff Hamilton, Chris Beer * Catering by: Jesse Frayne & Company Special Effects Unit * Special Effects Director: Colin Chilvers * Director of Photography: Thomas Burstyn * Assistant Director: Jonathan Hackett For The Muppets * Associate Producer: Martin G. Baker * Production Co-ordinator: Gregory J. Gettas * "Sesame Street" Muppet Consultant: Kermit Love * "Sesame Street" Character Design: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox * New Character Design: Michael K. Frith * Additional Muppet Design and Construction: Caroly Wilcox with Rollin Krewson, Edward G. Christie, Richard Termine, Joanne Green, Mary Dennis Kannapell, Maria McNamara, Kay Stuntz, Norman Tempia, Jane Tschetter, Marian Keating, David Velasquez, Muriel Stockdale, Tom Keller, Cheryl Blalock, Robert Flanagan, Robert Marty, Jan Rosenthal, Matthew Stoddart, Susan Moore, Christopher Lyall * Muppet Special Effects: Larry Jamson with Fred Buchholz, Leigh Donaldson, Tom Newby, Richard Loveless, Daniel Nauke, Faz Fazakas * New York Workshop Production: Will Morrison with Faye Kreinberg, Cathy Sherrill * Toronto Studio Co-ordinator: Richard Termine with Sherry McMorran, Jean-Guy White, Suzanne Hodson, Rob Gardner, Noel MacNeal * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Special Thanks to: Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman * Payroll Services provided by: Multicor Limited (IDC) CGI Pixar Layout Layout Artists Additional Layout Animation Character Development Animators Modeling Modeling Artists Shading Shading Artists Lighting Team Leads/Master Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Simulation & Effects Sequence Supervisors Simulation & Effects Artists Rendering Render TD's Animation Software Development Software Team Leads Software Engineers Documentation & Support Rendering Software Development Software Engineers Camera Production Additional Visual Development Additional Animation Additional Rough InBetweeners Additional Digital Production Additional Backgrounds Additional Clean-Up Animation Additional Visual Effects Animation Additional Caps Additional Production Support Additional Production Accountants Video Reference Crew Camera *Al Vasquez *Tom Smith *Randy Yamanouye Costumes / Props *Akeime Mitterlehner *Alison Schmidt Technology Managers Manager, Media Group *Thomas Moore, Jr. Manager, Management Applications *Kevin J. Hussey Manager, Systems Software Development *Graham S. Allan Manager, Systems *Jeff Rochlin Manager, Technical Support *Mark Dawson Manager, Technical Services *Mark M. Tokunaga Manager, Traditional Animation Software *Todd Scopio Senior Manager, Software *John Henry Brooks Render I/O Technology Support Information Systems Managers Systems Administrators & Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC, Marin County, California Additional Voices Music Production * "Sesame Street Theme" ** by: Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Bruce Hart * "Grouch Anthem" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney and the Grouch Chorus * "Ain't No Road Too Long" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Waylon Jennings * "One Little Star" ** by Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney, Alania Reed and Martin P. Robinson * "Easy Goin' Day" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney and Alyson Court * "Upside Down World" ** by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Frank Oz and Jim Henson * "All Together Now" ** by: Wood Newton and Michael Noble ** Performed by: Alabama * "Workin' on my Attitude" ** by: Troy Seals and Eddie Setser ** Performed by: Ronnie Milsap * "I'm So Blue" ** by: Randy Sharp and Karen Brooks ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney Main Titles And To The Following Support Staff At Walt Disney Feature Animation Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Production Babies And a very special thanks to Joe Grant * "20 Minute Workout" courtesy of: Orion Entertainment Corporation · with music courtesy of: Tantra Music Company * Animation by: The Animation House Limited * F-277 Aircraft Supplied by: Nordair * Bi-Plane supplied by: Wings & Wires, Inc. * Aerial Sequences by: Deluca-Pastuhov Productions * Negative Cutting: T.'n.T. Negative Cutting Service Ltd. * Post-Production Sound Studios: Pathé Sound & Post Production Centre, Soundmix Limited * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Sound Transfers: Soundhouse, Inc. * Opticals by: Film Opticals of Canada Limited * ACFC · The Association of Canadian Film Craftspeople * Panavision Camera * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by Panavision® Computer Systems for Final Rendering Sun Microsystems, Inc. No Monsters were harmed in the making of this motion picture 95042B9F-28B1-41E9-82B6-A6773C79FFA1.jpeg Copyright © MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar, Blue Sky and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available From 4471E671-50DF-4EE2-A396-0AA9C19DD4DD.jpeg Exclusive Follow the Travel of the World Merchandise now at Disney Store, Disney Store Catalog & www.disneystore.com 5D5AD791-B07B-4A43-A8FE-1AC1B7FF765A.jpeg Follow the Travel of the World Books Available Wherever Books are Sold 67B1E96F-BC30-4736-A36E-25C37EE7F2BD.jpeg CD-ROM and Videogames Available from Disney Interactive E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2001 Original 97B11EFE-9109-4924-9FD4-10108BF76B6B.png BC9C1AFE-58BA-4121-83A1-4129379F0969.jpeg 7F5925DD-F7C8-44DA-8223-73A4564C0BD3.jpeg 3AB9649D-BBD4-46B2-8864-4FDD30089CBF.jpeg Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated PG Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Live-Action Studios Category:Sesame Street Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Central Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Golden Books Family Entertainment